Hero
by Aicutora
Summary: What started as a normal night ended with naruto as a hero to an odd group of furry friends.


**To everyone who took the time to read and review this one-shot I sincerely thank you. What you think means a lot to me so thank you and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything to do with naruto. **

The night was cold and only lit by the moon. Naruto walked through deserted alley ways if only to avoid the daily hatred and fear that was aimed his way. He was only six but knew not but knew not the reason that he was hated so. As he walked in the quite night. A sudden feeling rose the hair on his neck. And he began to walk faster his strides lengthening with each step until he was running full pelt down the dusty roads.

Desperately trying to get to the safe haven that was his small apartment. But it was not to be , thinking to get home faster the small blond cut through the park that he played in everyday. Only to entered what could best be called a nightmare. The entire clearing was full of cages each holding a different animal. Their crying echoed in his ears in the form of howls, whimpers, and whines.

The whole area was a washed in sadness. He stood their frozen almost like a statue. And one by one the animals of land and air turned to him and fell silent. A whisper spoke up almost inaudible. '**save them' **it was in his head. He had heard the voice many times but the nice old man told him to never answer it. **'save them' **it repeated this time a bit louder an underlining of order in it. A small amount of movement returned to the young boy. '**SAVE THEM**' it roared no longer a small suggestion.

And the blond obeyed be it his own will to help or the unknown voice making him he didn't know. One by one he released the cages animals poured out rushing to the safety of the forest only looking back once. He was on the last cage when things turned to the worst. The door had closed crooked and now was stuck the small vixen fox inside whimpered pitifully .and naruto almost gave up.

But then he heard it. A snap of a twig. He looked in the direction of the park entrance on slightly obscured by trees. Voices echoed from the direction laughing, singing, the slurring of words, and the stench of alcohol. The noise grew louder of second he delayed and he desperately turned back to the cage. Pulling until his hand bled. the vixen yipped and circled her cage before suddenly nipping at naruto's finger trying to drive him away, to save himself.

But he only doubled his effort. Finally with a protesting creak the door burst free and the vixen charged for like lightening toward the forest. Naruto too ran but stumbled over a stray cage. He hit the ground at the moment that the men rounded the trees. They fell silent at the sight of the empty cages. Their bounty gone along with their thoughts of riches. Naruto involuntarily let out a whimper as he tried to stand without making a noise but the drunks saw him and screams of "demon" and "monster" filled the air.

The blond surged to his feet only to be grabbed by one of the men. He was raised up to his face and struck violently by one hand. lights burst before his eyes. And his mind clouded. This was the end he could tell as the men reached for their swords. But it never came with growl of rage the vixen returned in a red flash of fury. She dove for his leg and bit down hard. Drawing blood to the surface.

The man swung and managed to dislodge her only for the fox to return more angry than ever but this time she was not alone. A hawk dove from the sky talons aimed for the eyes wolves bursts from the forest along with other animals bears charged the men rodents tripped them and a lone weasel ran up someone's pants. Naruto fell to the ground released from the death grip and watched as the animals he rescue and many more came to return the favor.

Suddenly the ground left his feet and was replaced by fur as he was set on a brown wolf then they were gone fleeing away from the fight behind him. Like a shadow they flew through the village not seen by any one until they had slipped in to one of naruto's apartment windows. Carefully they deposited him onto the bed where he passed out the adrenalin leaving him.

The vixen leaned down and gave a lick of gratitude and then she and the wolf departed. Silence reigned in the apartment a sharp contrast to the rest of the night and only one more whisper was muttered but never heard '**good job kit'**


End file.
